Little Isabella
by kristenstewart1
Summary: Isabella is only turning 5 years old. On her 5th birthday, she runs away because she over hears her parents say they hate her. Then when she reaches the forest she sees a big house. Then these people decide to take her in. What will happen? Plz read this!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was Bella's birthday! Her eighth birthday. She was so happy! Even though she couldn't have a party they were poor, she tried to be happy still! She smelled buttermilk pancakes with bacon! Even though Bella was not a big fan of food she loved buttermilk pancakes and bacon. A reason why she wasn't really a fan of food was because her mom took drugs and her dad was always drunk. She was always scared when her mom made food because she was afraid that her mom might of put something bad in the food. Bella never, ever drunk anything that was from the house because she knew her dad sometimes but wine or something bad in water bottles. Bella got up and started to walk downstairs. She suddenly froze when she heard her dad ask, do you ever wish Bella was never born? Then she stopped she knew her mom would say no because her mom always told Bella how she loved her and wished they could afford for things. Then Renne answered, yes, she just makes our life's horrible. The little, ugly brat thinks we are rich and expects to have everything. That was NOT true. Bella never asked for anything in her life, she knew they we're poor. Then she started to cry and she ran up to her room. She saw her neighbors playing outside. They had good clothes and had toys. She decided to run away. She jumped out the window. She ran into the forest behind her house. She kept running and running. She was finally so tired, but luckily the forest ended. She saw a big house. She wanted to run up to it and ask for help, but she didn't. She went on to the sidewalk and stood in front of the house. Then she started walking slowly away.

~EPOV~

Esme why is there a little kid walking alone outside?, Rose said coming into the family room. Then Esme responded, Let me look! She got up and Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, and me followed her. Then she said, I will go ask her. Then Esme, Rose, Alice, and me went to ask.

~BPOV~

I looked back to see 4 people walking after me. Then I started to run as fast as I could, even though I was so tired. Finally, I saw a person. I knew him. It was Charlie's friend Jacob. Then I started to run faster and faster. Then I called his name and then he looked towards me. Then when I finally reached him he didn't hear me, he left the park in his car. I then kept running past the park when I was so tired, I just collapsed on the sidewalk. I fainted for 4 hours then finally woke. I found myself in a place I never seen before. Then when I saw someone I didn't know walk in the room, I screamed so loud. Then she said, It's ok, I am not going to hurt you. Then I stopped screaming and stared at her. She said, You are going to live here now, after you ran away your parents were contacted and we offered to keep you here and it was ok. Your parents are now in jail for being bad. Ok? Then I was going to try to say ok, but I just couldn't. I then got off the bed and ran past her and into in a bathroom and locked myself in there. I started crying hard. Then I heard a knock on the door, Bella please come out of there. Then I shouted, No, I want to die. Then I heard her steps going downstairs. I was so scared, feeling sick, so I went to the toilet and puked. Then I just keep screaming and screaming and didn't stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~EPOV~

I saw Esme coming down the stairs with a puzzled look. She locked herself into the bathroom, she said confused. Want me to get her out?, I suggested. Then Esme said, Sure. Then I walked slowly up the stairs, but I stopped when I heard the sound of puke and screaming. Then I started again, when I reached the door, I said, Isabella can you come out? Then she was silent. Then I heard tiny footsteps reaching to the door. Then she slowly opened the door. Then she peeked her head out of the doorway. Then I saw a face they was even paler when I first saw her. Then I said, come with me ok? Then she shook her head and went back into bathroom and I heard her gently sit down. Then I walked into the bathroom and she looked up at me. Then I said, do you feel ok? Then she shook her head. Then I picked her up, and said don't scream it's going to be ok. Then I put her down on my bed in my room and said, please stay right here. Then I left the room, and went downstairs. Esme, I got her out of the bathroom and I asked her if she feels sick, but she said no, but I don't believe her because she looks way paler then before and I heard her puke before. Then she walked up-stairs behind me and we went into my room to see Bella sleeping on my bed. Then she said, Just let her sleep for now. Then Bella woke up. Then she said, Wanna change into something different Isabella? Then she shook her head yes. Then about 5 minutes later she brought Isabella back into my room. She was wearing a little sun-dress. Then she put Isabella on my bed and said, I will cook lunch. What do you want to eat Isabella? Then she shook her head no. Then Esme said, Ok, if you want anything then please tell me. Edward, what do you want?, she added. Then I said, Ummm….how about….a hamburger. Then she nodded and whispered, I will bring it up, I want you to play with Isabella up here and I will bring up something for her ok? Then can you make her eat? Then I nodded and she walked out of the room. Then Isabella just sat there then she walked over to my window and before she could sit down she tripped forward. Then I got up and helped her. Then I picked her up and brought her over to my bed and said, stay here please. Then I ran downstairs and said, Rose and Alice do you have anything Bella can play with? Then they both nodded and ran to there rooms. They both came back with two Barbie dolls. Then they went back downstairs. Then I gave Bella the Barbie dolls, but she didn't take them instead she just stared at them confused. Then I said, Do you know what this are? Then she shook her head no. Then I said, Do you want to do anything. She just shook her head no. Then she curled into a small ball on my bed and fell asleep. I thought she was the cutest thing ever. Then Esme walked in. Then Bella woke up. She looked at the food then looked away and in her eyes I could see she didn't want to any of this stuff. Then Esme gave me my hamburger and Isabella her 4 mini slices of pizza. Then when Esme put the food in front of her she just stared at it. Then Esme said, Please eat it. Then she just shook her head no. Then Esme looked at me and then left the room. Then I looked over to see Isabella just staring at the food. Then I said, What is wrong? Then she just shook her head no. Then I said, Please speak. Then she said in a very soft and cute voice, I don't like food. Then I stared at her and said, Then what do you eat? Then she said, sometimes I eat berries by the bushes, but the neighbors next door would sneak food to me, but that was very rare, so I wouldn't eat then. Then I said, why? Then she said, my mom was on drugs all the time so I didn't trust the food she made and I never, ever would drink anything from the house because my dad was always drunk and he would put bad stuff in water bottles. Then I said, we won't do anything bad to the food or drinks, but you need to eat and drink ok? Then she said, Ok. Then she picked up the pizza and took a little tiny bite (and when I say tiny it was like smaller than a dot almost.) then she wiped her mouth with the napkin and said, I still hate food, but I will eat it for you. Then I smiled at her and I noticed she tried to smile, but then gave up. Then when she finished her first slice she said, Is it enough? Then I said, Sure. But for now. Then she nodded. Then I said, Isabella….what do you want to do now? Then she said, I am not sure, but maybe we can get to know each other better? Then I smiled, Sure. Then she said, You first! Then I smiled, Ok….my name is Edward. Then she smiled, My name is not Isabella. Then I said confused, What is it? Then she said, Well….my real name is Isabella, but I like to be called Bella not Isabella. Then I said, I'm 17 and my birthday is December 17th. Then she said, Cool, I am 8 and my birthday is September 7th! Then I said, Cool! Then she frowned and sighed. Then I said, What is it Bella? Then she shook her head no. Then she ran outside of my room. Then I ran after her. Then she pushed Rose out of the way and kept running. She opened the front door and ran out it. Then she went into the backyard, I kept following her. Then she ran into the forest. Then I ran after her. She trip on a tree root and fell face forward and cried hard. Then I ran up to her and said, Bella, are you ok? Then she shook her head no and showed me her arm. It was bleeding. Then I picked her up and pulled her tight to my chest when she then started crying into my chest. Then I said, Why did you run? Then she said, Today's the worst day ever and it's my birthday! My parent's said, the hated me and didn't say anything about my birthday. No one even said, happy birthday to me! Then I said, Happy Birthday Bella, but she stopped crying and hugged me tight. Then she said, Can I ask you something? Then I said, Sure. Anything. Then she said, Ok. Am I staying her with you guys? Then I said, Yes. Then she said, Then will you be my dad?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Then will you be my dad?, she asked.*

~EPOV~

We just stared at each other. We only know each other for less than a day and she wants me to be her dad? I am only seventeen years old. I don't want to hurt her feelings though and she has nobody in her life, I assume. Then I saw her eyes getting watery. She was going to cry and maybe run again.

~BPOV~

I just asked Edward if he will be my new dad, but he just stared at me, like are you insane? I should've know he would never want anything to do with me because I am such a ugly girl, nobody wants or loves me, everyone hates me. At that second I wanted to die. I felt the tears coming. I got up and run as fast as I could. I keep running and looked back once to see Edward chasing me. I had a plan. I ran to the sidewalk and ran down it. I keep running till I got to a different forest. I ran into the forest, but before I did I looked back to see Edward running towards me. Then I ran into the forest. I kept running till I got to a meadow. When I was in the center of the meadow I stopped running, but then started again because I saw Edward by the meadow. Then after maybe a hour of running. I was totally lost. I didn't see Edward anywhere. Then I heard a sound. I was really scared. Then something grabbed me. I looked from the corner of my eye to see it was a man. Then he started pulling me to the other side of the forest. Then I screamed. I kicked him and I saw him fall. Then I ran for my life. When I reached the meadow I looked around to see if I would see Edward, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Then I keep running from where I came from before. Then I felt something grabbed me, I looked from the corner of my eye to see it was that same strange man. Then he punched me in the face and dropped me to the ground, my nose started to bleed. Then he punched me in the guts and then in the ribs. He did that like 10 times each. Then he grabbed me from my throat and started choking me and then my lungs started to burn badly. Then I was able to kick him in the ribs, so I did. Then I tried to run my fastest. Then when I reached the end of the forest I ran up the sidewalk. I see Esme walking on the other side of the street and then she looks over to me and her eyes widen. Then I see her running over to me. Then I look back to see the crazy man still chasing me. Then I started running a little faster. I saw Esme still coming towards me, but now she had a cell phone in her hand. Then I saw a park, I ran into the park and on the top level of the playground. Then I looked and saw Esme running behind the man, then she hit him in the head with her purse and he fell to the ground. Then Esme came running towards me. Then she said, Why was he following you? Then I responded, I don't know, but I got lost in the forest. Then the man sneaked up behind Esme and pulled her to the ground, then she said, RUN! Then a werid, blonde hair girl ran up to Esme and the man and pushed the man of Esme than knocked him out. Then I saw the crazy man got up and I said, Look behind you! Then Esme and the blondie than said, RUN! Then I jumped off the playground and started running. Then I looked back to see the man running towards me, while Esme was running behind him with the blondie and also a man that was holding the blondie's hand. Then I had a plan. I ran into the nearest forest. I noticed the same meadow as I ran past it. Then I ran past by the house, and I keep running but went into the backyard, I saw a 2 men and 1 women I didn't know come out of our house and ran after us all. Then I saw Edward run behind them too. Then I ran through the forest and I looked back to see nobody following me still. I keep running though. Then I finally saw, my old backyard and house. I ran right into my house and saw nobody there. Then I was so scared at the moment, one reason was because I was so scared of that man, and the second reason was because I was alone. I noticed that my arm was bleeding still, but now I ran up to my room and looked into my old, old mirror and saw I had scars all over my face and I saw my arms and legs had cuts all over. Then I looked in my dress to see I had tons and tons of bruises all over. I walked back down-stairs to see that it was raining hard outside. I was so scared of thunder storms, but of course it had to thunder and lightning today! I ran under the table and then I started shaking. Then I saw footsteps walk into the kitchen, where I was. They stopped right in front of the table, then bent down. Then I saw Edward. Then he wrapped his arms around me and said, Are you ok? Then I felt him squeeze me to tight and since my ribs aching I felt bad pain. Then I said, Ow. Then he said, Did he hurt you? Then I responded back, Yes. Then he said, Are you scared of thunder storms? Then I whispered to him gently, Yes, very much. Then he said, It's ok now, I won't let anything hurt you. Then I shivered. Then he said, Are you cold? Then I whispered, Very. Then he said, Why are you in this house? Then I said, It was my old house. Then he said, Well now you are with us! Then I smiled and said, What happened to that guy? Then he said, Esme called the police, when she did so, I went around and started looking for you. Then I said, How did you know I was here? Then he said, I was walking by this house when I saw you walk downstairs. Then he said, I'm sorry about before, and I decided. Then I said, It's ok, and what! Then he smiled and said, Ok. Then he hugged me and I felt the bad pain again. Then I said, OW! Then he said, Sorry. Then he said, Let's go home. Then I smiled and said, Ok. Then about an hour later, we finally got home. After we got home, Edward asked me if I was hungry, but I shook my head no. Then after that I met the rest of the family and finally Edward brought me up to his room. Then he said, Stay here I will be back ok? Then I shook my head yes. Then when he finally got back he said, Here. He handed me a cup. Then I looked in it to see little pieces of pizza. Esme wanted you to eat, he said. Then I picked up one and ate it. Then he said, Have you ever watched T.V. before. Then I shook my head no. Then I took 3 more pieces and ate them. Then he said, Have you ever heard of cake. Then I said softly to him, You know I'm not stupid! Then he said, Have you ever had cake? Then I shook my head no. Then he said, Do you want a cake. Then I shook my head no. Then he said, What do you want? Then I said, Nothing, I never, ever got anything for my birthday before, so I'm used to it! Then he said, Well now it's different. Then I smiled but frowned then he said, What? Then I said, There is nothing I heard of anyway. Then he said, I got you something though. Then I said, You don't have to! Then he said, Nope. I do. Then he got out something from one of his drawers and said, Here. Then I said, It's pretty. It was a braclet with a diamond shaped heart on it. Then he said, Let me see it on you. Then he took my wrist gently and slipped it on slowly. Then I smiled and said, Thank-you! Then he smiled and said, Welcome! Then he looked at his watch and said, It's almost midnight we should go to sleep now. Then I said, Ok. Then he got under the covers and tucked me next to him. I was glad now I had someone that loved me in my life. I was so happy! I finally fell asleep. I sleep soundless and peaceful in my sleep that night. The first time I ever did that in my life! YAY! =)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First of all, I decided to update this story since lots of people asked me too. And second, I'm sorry for writing crappy before. Give me credit though, I was like in 4th grade or something like that. I also promise to write a lot better now! Hope you guys like :) Please REVIEW! Sorry about this chapter being short, I didn't have a lot of time to write, and I really wanted to update tonight.

****I was glad now I had someone that loved me in my life. I was so happy! I finally fell asleep. I sleep soundless and peaceful in my sleep that night. The first time I ever did that in my life! YAY! =)****

~B POV~

_Snore... snore... _

I opened my eyes to see Edward laying next to me. He was so funny when he snored. I was so happy that yesterday, Edward agreed to be my dad. One thing, I don't think I was ready to call him dad just yet.

"Good morning, Bella"

I looked up too see Edward's topaz eyes looking down at me, and a big grin stretched across his face. I smiled back at him, and he planted a gentle, soft kiss on my forehead in return.

"Good Morning, Edward", I whispered to him.

"Would the princess like something to eat for breakfast?", he asked me.

I then felt my somatch growl, from being hungry. I looked down at it and giggled.

"I think my somatch likes that idea, a lot", I told him.

He then chucked and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!", I exclaimed, while hitting my hand aganist the back of his head.

He didn't put me down and continued walking downstairs. When we finally reached the kitchen he chuckled and put me down.

I glared at him and said, "Your a mean person!"

He then chuckled, knowing I was just joking. I smiled at him and giggled along.

"So what would the princess like to eat?", he asked me.

I thought about that for a second and replied, "Hmm... how about pancakes?"

He smiled at me and said, "Sure thing, princess".

When we were finally done eating the pancakes he started cleaning the dishes. I offered to help, but he told me to stay put. He came back about a minute or two and sat down across from me at the table.

"So Bella, what else should I know about you?", he asked.

I then took a deep breath and looked down at the table. I didn't know what to exactly say. I wanted to forget the past, and just start over here.

"Well, my favorite color currently is brown", I responded softly.

He snorted and chuckled.

"Really, brown? I would've thought someone like you would love the color pink", he explained.

I then frowned and replied, "What's wrong with brown?"

He then looked at me and said, "Well, it reminds me of mud."

"To me brown is a warm color", I argued with him.

"Whatever", he said while rolling his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the last update being short! I just wanted to get the word out that I decide to continue with this book. Hope you enjoy! It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed :) **

**"Whatever", he said while rolling his eyes.**

~B POV~

I can't believe how much I knew about Edward already. We only knew each other for like a few days, and now we are becoming close. It was two days ago when I asked Edward to be my dad. I was not really comfortable calling him, 'Dad' yet.

"Bella! Wakey- wakey!"

I regonized that voice, from anywhere. It had to be, Edward's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned.

"Good morning, Bella!", Edward smiled at me.

I returned the smile back and sat up on the bed. Edward then sat next to me and looked around slowly.

"Bella, is there anything you desire to do today?", he asked me.

I then frowned, and thought for a second to myself. What could I possibly do with Edward today? I then thought about maybe watching some movies, and having popcorn!

"Can we watch movies, and have popcorn?", I asked him, hopefully answering his question correctly.

"Of course, Bella!", he exclaimed.

We then headed downstairs and I sat down on the couch, while Edward got us popcorn in the kitchen.

This house was beautiful, and huge. I loved it, but I loved the people who lived in it the most.

"Who are you?", I heard a female voice sneer at me.

I then turned around quickly and saw a blonde girl staring back at me. She had the same, topaz eyes like Edward.

"My name is, Bella", I said softly.

She then smiled and bended down in front of me.

She then whispered to me, "What are you doing here?"

I then felt confused but yet afraid of this girl. There was something about her that was warning me, I was in danger somehow.

"Umm... I-", I started but then was cut off by someone else.

"She's my daughter. Back off Rosalie", Edward bascially growled at this girl named Rosalie.

Rosalie then looked at me in shock and said, "Biogicial?"

I then saw Edward from the corner of my eye, shake his head no at Rosalie. What did this word 'Biogicial' mean?

Rosalie then looked at my quickly and then stood all the way back up.

"Edward, how could you?", she asked him.

He then responded, "She needs someone".

I then understood this part. I was lonely and Edward felt bad, so he took me in.

"Doesn't give you an excuse to take random little girls from there homes!", she shouted back at him.

Now I was afraid of this girl, but not for me. I was afraid for Edward, I was afraid what she would do to him.

"Rosalie! She's not random and she's 8 years old!", he growled back at her.

"She could know our secret and blurt it out to everyone!", she growled back at him.

I couldn't watch this any longer, I need to throw-up. I felt deeply sick, from all this fighting between them.

I ran up the stairs to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I puked in the toilet, feeling worse now. I might've caught something, but two things I were positive about.

One, there is a secret that this family has. That Rosalie and Edward can't tell me. This secret could endanger or ruin me.

And two, Rosalie and Edward didn't know I left the room yet. They were still bickering about me. The two people were fighting over something stupid and useless thing, This stupid and useless thing would be, me.

~B POV~

I wasn't sure what time or day it was anymore. I felt sick and I was locked in a bathroom. I'm pretty sure I was going to die in this bathroom. But then a sudden knock changed everything.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

I frowned, not wanting to talk. I was sick to my somatch and maybe if I didn't say anything this person would go away.

"Bella?"

It was Edward, and knowing him he would not leave me in here. I just continued laying on the floor with my cheek aganist the cold, tile floor. The coldness felt good on my heated cheek. It felt like an icy ground of snow. I loved this feeling now and didn't want to move an inch.

"Bella? I'm sorry about everything. Are you okay?", he asked me on the other side of the door.

I just groaned in response hoping it was loud enough for him to hear. Now he would know I was alive.

"Bella? Please, come out of there", he said.

I couldn't and wouldn't move an inch. I was feeling incredibly sick and weak at this point. It wasn't to long before I drifted off into a unconsicous Bella Swan.

The last words I heard before drifting off were, "Bella, please open the door. I need you to stay with me."

Well I was not with Edward anymore, I was definetely dying here and now. I wasn't going to live this sickness or whatever I caught. This was serious and that was the last words I would hear. I hoped everyone would never forget me and always love and dream about the few days we had together.

One thing I didn't want everyone to rememeber me by was, the dead eight year old Bella Swan laying on the bathroom floor with eyes closed, and pale skin.

~E POV~

On the other side of the door, in the bathroom, it was quiet. I didn't even hear Bella groan or make any noises, at all. I was basically scared at this point. Was she just mad, was she hurt? I hoped she was alright. I loved her very much even though we only knew each other for a few days. I just prayed to god at this point, she would open the door. If she didn't soon then I was going to break it open.


End file.
